


5 Times People assumes wrong of Penny and Tony plus 1 time they understood

by DrMinty



Category: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Assumed Pedophilia, Assumed Relationship, Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, James “Bucky” Barnes is a good bro, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Tony Stark, Ratings may change, Slut Shaming, Team Cap friendly, Warning: Skip Westcott, no beta we die like men, physical assault, spiderson, steve rogers friendly, there isn’t any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMinty/pseuds/DrMinty
Summary: Steve walks away, leaving the rest of the conversation between a father and a daughter - because now he knows that’s just what they are.A father consoling his broken child.He walks away with relief from his shoulders and lead in his gut because he knows now that Tony would let the world burn and the people drown if it came to Penny Parker.5+1
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 440





	1. Post Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to know: no one is dead, Pepper and Tony didn’t rekindle so no Morgan. 
> 
> Tony and Penny are NOT together just the avengers plus some people think they are since tony is not famous for affection and shit.
> 
> This story can and will jump back and forth from post endgame/infinity war to before.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be highly appreciated and useful for fuel 
> 
> I went over this only once so sorry for typos.

**Steve.**

Being back is both good and strange and drowning in Paranoia.

But the strangest of all was the girl who had access to floors that the rest of them didn’t, who had a room on Tony’s personal floor, the one who stayed over more than she did her actual home. The girl who fell asleep on Tony more times than he could count.

The girl was wasn’t over seventeen and spent more time alone with Tony than any of them ever had except for maybe bruce

And… he had thoughts, assumptions. and he tried to push those away he really did… but. He wasn’t sure if he could put it below Tony Stark.

So he finds himself eavesdropping.

Listening for  _ sounds.  _ For crying, for pleads to stop or _ - _

There was nothing.

But there was something.

At first he chalked the girl being around so much as just a family friend, he knew her aunt was working hard since the blip? Snap? He isn’t sure what people are calling it. But people had been brought back to places they shouldn’t have been and ended up getting hurt because of it.

Tony had gotten the women’s old job back.

And well he hadn’t been so far off.

He heard mummers and a few sniffs, he stepped closer and thanked his super hearing.

It felt wrong somehow but still, he had to be sure.

“Everything’s so different.” He heard her hiccup, her voice was raw and frail and so easily breakable. She was held together by a thin strain of string.

“I know,” Tony’s was rough too and he wondered if he had been crying too. “But I didn’t stop until you came home.” 

“Why?”

“Why what.”

“Why did you try so hard? You could have been killed _ \-  _ you could have rekindled with pepper had a  _ life  _ but instead you chased after me like I was a ghost or like I was there but I  _ wasn’t. _ ”

Tony sighs, and shifts where he’s kneeled in front of her, his hands pressed gently on her knees as she sits hunched over the bed.

“Honey” Tony’s voice is softer than he’s ever heard. “Me and pepper _ \-  _ I loved Pepper, I still do. But it just wouldn’t have been good, if we would have gotten together it would have been something to cling to and not really because we wanted each other, and I lost my kid _ \-  _ my daughter. And yeah you’re right I chased after you like a ghost because you weren’t dead to me, just always a step ahead of me and I  _ couldn’t reach you. _ ” 

Tony’s voice is getting shakier, Steve himself finds himself blinking back tears.

“I was okay with dying, because if I did I would see you  _ \-  _ and if we won I would still see you. So either way, I got you back.” Penny shudders, gasps racking her body. 

“But- the people.”

“I didn’t care, I didn’t care if it was worse for them because all I cared about was you, getting you back getting my child, my baby. Back. It’s selfish and horrible I  _ know  _ but I just didn’t give a single fuck and you can resent me for that I don’t care because I got you and  _ that’s  _ all I care about. You and how you feel.” 

Steve walks away, leaving the rest of the conversation between a father and a daughter  _ \-  _ because now he knows that’s just what they are.

A father consoling his broken child.

He walks away with relief from his shoulders and lead in his gut because he knows now that Tony would let the world burn and the people drown if it came to Penny Parker. 


	2. Post - Spider-Man Homecoming, Before infinity War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realllly do not like this chapter but I went ahead and posted it anyways
> 
> This chapter has Skip in it!!! There’s nothing graphic but just a heads up.

**May Parker**

May Parker wasn’t always so wary over her Niece.

Penny was a bright and happy, honest child and the most she and Ben had to worry about was days where her parents' passing hit harder and strange men with twisted pleasures.

They hadn’t been so watchful on the last one shamefully.

Where she was once exciteful and open she became distant, didn’t eat and when she did it was always coming back up not so soon after.

Ben and her shared worried glances and talked about it at night. They didn’t know what to do so they did nothing. 

Perhaps it was just a bad episode of her parents passing, but. Penny had always come to them when it came to that.

A week went by without much change.

Penny cried about it hurting on the inside, they didn’t know what that meant. It wasn’t a tummy ache.

They took her to the doctors, the doctor made them wait outside.

A few nurses came in, May wished she worked here but this was the nearest and they wanted to know what was wrong.

A lot happened from there, Penny never saw the problem again.

Now, May Parker heard a lot about Tony Stark, a lot of good things and bad things it all depended on the person you talked to.

May didn’t know where he stood, at first he wasn’t so bad. He let her girl have her dream internship and was happy.

But then she had lost the internship, and she came back in clothes she hadn’t left in before so May thought of something she never wanted to again :  _ Steven. _

Or skip

Or monster, whatever you wish.

“Penny.” May’s voice is soft, firm. Barely holding resistant anger.

“Did He hurt you.” Penny stilled before she shakes her head, violent and frantic. 

She swore up and down, but may didn’t believe her.

But she also knew Tony Stark was a powerful man.

They had already lost too much and she couldn’t risk more.

But then something changed 

Penny was granted her internship back, Tony Stark was apologetic and seemed like

He was trying to make up for it.

It seemed like he was trying to make up for

More than just ripping the internship from her fingers but may didn’t say that, just kept an eye on Both Penny and Stark.

And Stark seemed around more, not in a creepy or strictly business way but.

Comforting, family of sort.

Like a man trying to look out for his kid.

“I really didn’t like you at first, didn’t trust you with my niece.” 

They’re invited to a gala. 

Stark glances over at her, “but. Now, I think I do.”

They’re across the room from Penny, she’s standing with Harry Osborn who seems as flushed and nervous as her.

“I’m glad.” 

“Someone hurt her.. really bad. I thought that maybe you were doing it too for a while. But, now I know you’re not. That you care too much.”

_ I trust you _

Tony glances back from May to penny again, a warmth spreading through him.

“I’m glad.”


	3. Post spider-Man homecoming, Before infinity war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the wait!! I got into Star Wars and writing for Star Wars that i actually forgot about this 😬 but have this near 2k word chapter as a peace offering 🥰
> 
> Tw: slut shaming, physical assault.

**Flash Thompson**

He didn’t fucking get Penny Parker.

She had gone through traumatic shit that made him shiver, she had watched her uncle die and had to listen as people in school talked about it for  _ weeks.  _

And  _ yet  _ she was still kind, she was still sweet and she still smiled at him even when he kicked her into a locker and hurled lame insults at her like some third grader.

And  _ then  _ there was the  _ ‘Stark Internship’  _

So yes, he really didn’t fucking get Penny Parker.

It drove him insane sometimes, she never brought up the supposed internship unless asked about, Hell Leeds has brought it up more than she ever has and it pisses him off and confuses him to the max.

If he had the internship (which he had admittedly tried to join before getting an alarmingly fast email back saying they don’t hire high schoolers) he would flaunt it and rub it in everyone’s damn face because he wanted them to know he was better than them.

And one day. After the frustration and confusion had been building for too long and to top it off his mother being an absolute  _ bitch  _ while his father fucked some model on a cruise ship somewhere.

He snapped.

And Penny Parker went home with bruises and fat tears that were for once, not by a criminal.

She cursed Thor when her aunt is out on a business trip and she can’t sneak back into the apartment to nurse her wounds.

They’ll only be there for an hour tops, doesn’t mean they won’t hurt.

_ “Jesus  _ child. What happened to you?” Bucky says, the notepad and apple he held dropping to the couch. “You didn’t go out in the suit without telling Tony did you?” 

His metal hand is cold but gentle against her purple wrist, he pulls down the hoodie for her face to be seen which is worse.

He curses under his breath again and brings her to a chair, grabbing the first aid kit out of the kitchen.

“This wasn’t a mugger was it squirt?” He asked dabbing at some of the open cuts.

“You don’t have to do that. They’ll heal soon.”

He grunts. “If they get infected it’ll take longer for them to close up, and quit deflecting, I grew up with Steve. Who did this?” Penny face flushes she ducks down but Buckys grip on her chin holds it up.

“Just… some boy from school.

“ a  _ boy  _ did this to you? What is this? Kiddie school? I thought boys didn’t pull in pigtails anymore.” Frustration flares in her. “Well  _ obviously  _ he didn’t just pull in my pigtails.” 

She’s shoulder hunch in as she mutters a shameful  _ sorry.  _ Bucky shrugs.

“You’ve had a rough day, no need to apologize. But you need to tell Stark..” Her head snaps up. “No! This is the first time it’s happened! And besides he just calls me lame names like.. Penis Parker.” Admitting it makes embarrassment flare up but she would rather admit to him than  _ Mr. Stark.  _ “And.. I could tell he was having a rough time too, it was a bad day for him and he decided to take it out on the first thing he saw.”

Bucky frowns, “but you’re not a  _ thing  _ squirt, and that doesn’t excuse his actions.” 

The silence stretches between them before Bucky sighs.

“I’ll let it go just this  _ once _ , but if I find he’s done it again you either tell Stadk or I will. Got it?” She nods, sliding off the counter to rush to her room.

“Got it! Thanks Mr. Barnes!”

He shakes his head, going back to his Apple. “Kids.”

It happens again.

And Flash feels  _ so  _ fucking good doing it.

But this time, his usual  _ Penis Parker  _ turns into  _ cunt  _ and  _ slut,  _ the bruise that had healed yesterday without trace of what had happened was back again, Flash’s boot come down on her stomach  _ hard  _ she yells out. But quickly shushed by Flash telling her to  _ shut the fuck up whore. _

“Y’know, I used to not believe you when you said you had the  _ Stark Internship”  _ he mimicked her, hands making quotation gestures. 

“But now, I think it might be possible. After all those lips are pretty aren’t they? Bet Stark thought they looked good around his cock eh, she chokes back a sob. Not wanting him to have the pleasure of seeing her at her lowest.

_ “Thompson.”  _ Comes a sharp call out, Flash whirls to see Mr. Harrington hurtling down the hallway.

“What the absolute  _ fuck  _ do you think you’re doing?!” And.. and that’s new. Mr. Harrington had always seemed sad, but nice and awkward but funny but  _ never  _ mad.

He reaches up and grabs him by the caller of his shirt, Flash flinches back like so many times before. Jones steps out from behind him.

“Ms. Jones, please take Ms. Parker to the school nurse.” Michelle nods easing Penny up as gently as she can, Mr. Harrington turns to look at him sharply. “ _ You’re  _ coming with me and I’m calling your mother and Ms. Parker guardian,you’ll be lucky if they don’t press charges.”

Flash hangs his head.

Karma is a  _ bitch. _

After the nurse dabs her cuts and gives her some pain relief pills that won’t work, MJ takes her to an empty classroom.

“I knew Flash was a Dick but I didn’t think he was a  _ bastard.”  _ MJ snarls pacing the room as Penny sits quietly.

“Is.. is this the first time?” No response.

“I’m gonna say no.”

“He did it yesterday too. But.. my healing covered it up before anyway saw.. except Mr. Barnes but you know me” she cracks a smile, “puppy dog eyes and I can get what I want.”

MJ’s smiles back, but it doesn’t last long the pinch of her eyebrows together overshadowed it.

“You could press charges. Me and Mr. Harrington both saw and could testify.” 

“I can’t, flash has money. Me and may don’t have enough to win, or even go far.”

“But luckily, I do.” 

Both girls whip around to see Mr. Stark learning against the door frame. MJ gives him a nod to which he returns.

“Mr. Stark! I-“ a hand in the air dismissed what she was to stutter out.

“How long were you standing there?” MJ asked curiously, Tony shrugged. “Believe it or not, when I don’t want to be seen it works like 99% of the time.”

He strides over to where Penny sits

“Honey.  _ Two times?  _ Two times you allowed this?” 

“He.. he’s not.. this hasn’t happened before.”

MJ cuts in. “It doesn’t matter if  _ this is only the second time it’s happened  _ Penny, this isn’t an abusive couple situation where it’s harder to get out of this. This is a school bully that can get what he deserves. And the pattern doesn’t care what type of relationship it is, I watched my mom in it and I will  _ not  _ watch my friend.” She seethed, cautiously she opened her arms. Inviting her friend in for a hug.

She’s even more surprised when MJ falls in.

“I’m okay.”

Mr. Stark’s voice is nothing but symptomatic and truthful when he speaks.

“You won’t If this continues.” 

To say that Flash Thompson is surprised when  _ Tony Fucking Stark  _ walks in the principals office is an understatement.

Principal Morita looks tired, to say the least.

His chest heaves high when he says “Mr. Stark, please take a seat.” MJ and Penny followed closely besides him.

“Now… our school has a strict bullying policy.”

“Bullshit.” MJ curses, Tony smirks. “I’m gonna have to agree with Lois lane. I hacked into your security feed, it looks like most of your teachers don’t give a shit.” You have to give Morita props for trying to stand his ground.

“That was illegal.”

“How would you like to be exploited for years worth of bullying? And oh, doesn’t one of- or. A couple at least have some kind of sexual assault charge on their record? Do you think that, if the parents of these generously funding folk knew they’re children, they’re daughters. Were around  _ sex offenders  _ they would still fund you? I have even funded a lot for this school seeing as I  _ had  _ respect for it.” 

Morita stares at Tony Stark, looks at Jones leaning back into her seat with her chin raised and Parker’s black and blue face and knows he’s looking at a battle he can’t possibly win.

“We’ll wait until Thompson’s mother gets here. Then we’ll discuss what should be done.”

_ Yup,  _ Flash thinks.

_ I’m so fucked. _

Mrs. Thompson looks like a bitch, is Tony Stark’s first thought. 

Her jaw is set tight, twitching every few seconds as Harrington, Penny, and Morita all explain what had happened.

“Oh.” Her voice is sickly sweet, the gentle hand on Thompson’s back makes him flinch which is something Tony does not miss.

“And.. how much will this all cost?”

Tony does a double take.

“Excuse me?”

“How much will this cost, this whole ordeal? 1K 10k?” She repeats her words.

“This won’t be costing  _ anything  _ other than proper repercussions, Mrs. Thompson.” Tony mimicked her tone, Mrs. Thompson’s smile falls into a curl of lips.

“We were.. discussing Thompson’s punishment, a month of suspension,” she looks like she’s about to argue before he stops her. “I talked them out of pressing charges. Be grateful.” She grunts falling back against her seat. 

“And during that time he’ll have to write an apology, and go to the guidance counselor office.” 

“Will That Be all? I would like to leave?” Is her response, anger barley resisting. 

“You can go. I’ll see you next month Mr. Thompson.”

Morita turns back to Tony.

“You’ll Fire those with a criminal record that involves sex offensive and anything that goes past serious robbery and assault. And you  _ will  _ actually be stricter about this  _ policy  _ of yours? Understand?” Morita’s jaw twitches But he nods.

Stark tacks on- “I’m taking Lois Lane and Penny here out for ice cream. See ya, hopefully never.” And with that Tony Stark walks out the door and out of Moritas life hopefully forever.

The tension in his shoulders finally leak, he turned over to roger.

“Pay attention to that Parker, I don’t want hell unleashed on me the next time someone hurts her.”

Roger nods. 

God help them if it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not go over this well so apologies!


End file.
